Sonic boom short story: Sisters Flames and Piper
by Fanfic 512
Summary: Flames get ice powers! Until...she can't control them and she is the core of a blizzard. That's when Tails uses the DNA fuser to make Piper the fusion.


Flames let out a depressing sigh as she looked out her window. She saw the kids playing with each other. "Are you okay?" Amy asked. "Just another mood." Flames said. It was her first one since Tails got his caste off.

Flashback*

Flames sighed as she looked at her foot. "Finally!" Tails said as he looked at his plushed fur from where the caste was. "Congrats." Flames said. "What's wrong?" Sonic asked. "I'm just depressed. I have no reason." Flames said. "She's going threw her first mood swing." Amy said. "Not the first. Just happens at random times." Flames said. Tails slipped and the saw went for Flames' head. "Flames!" the group said. Flames sighed as she got the saw by the handle. "Wha.." Tails whispered.

End of flashback*

"I know what can cheer you up!" Amy said. "What?" Flames asked. "We can go find Sonic and Knuckles and have a double date." Amy said. "You and Sonic date?" Flames asked. "It's complicated." Amy said as they walked out. "Hey Amy...she is...okay...wait! You and Sonic date? Okay." Knuckles said over the small phone at Meh Burger. "Hey Amy." Sonic said. "Hey Sonic. Flames is in a mood again. I want to know if you wanted to go on a date?" Amy said. "Amy. I told you-" Sonic said. "It's a double date. To cheer up Flames." Amy said. "Fine. But don't go overboard with it." Sonic said. "You have my word." Amy said.

"Guys?!" Tails asked over the communicator. "What's up Tails?" Any asked. "Eggman is booting my workshop!" Tails said as they heard laughing from the background. "On our way I suppose." Flames sighed out as she sped off. "In another mood?" Tails asked. "Yeah. We'll be there as soon as we can." Amy said as she hung up.

"Where is she?!" Eggman asked. "Who?" Tails asked. "That fusion! Who else?" Eggman said as he tossed around cushions. "Why do you want Flames?" Tails asked as Eggman held up a machine. "This is the same fuse box that fused her. If I can fuse her with one of my mind controo devices she'll be under the control of the one the only-" Eggman said. "Egghead!" Sonic said as Flames ran beside him. "Ah. Just the fusion I want." Eggman said as he pressed a button on his wrist con. Flames grunted as her fur and hair glowed. "Since you were made by my machine I can drain you of all energy." Eggman said as Flames gave out a small scream and fell to the ground. "Stop hurting her!" Knuckles said as Sticks threw her stick into the wrist con. "Hey!" Eggman said. "Thanks." Flames said as she stood up. "No problem." Sticks said.

(Nightcire radioactive female)

"Come here you freak!" Eggman said as Flames hair lit. " _What_ did you call me?" Flames said as the group took cover. Flames threw Eggman out of the workshop as she wilped her hands. "Here. You need to calm down before you burn down the place." Tails said as he gave her some ice. The fuse box landed on the button as it hit Flames. "Gah!" FoFoames said as her body glowed white. "Flames!" the group said. "Now for the mind control serum." Eggman said as he held it in the air. Flames(still glowing) threw some weird spike at the serum as it broke and fell to the ground. "No!" Eggman said as he mumbled something and flew out. "Cool new fire-wait. This is ice." Tails said as he held the icy boot up. The group looked as the glow dulled off and they gasped. "What's wrong?" Flames asked(camera away from her). Flames looked at herself to see she had a new look. Her eyes was an icy blue, her fur and hair was glittery, and she has a birthmark of a snowflake on her right cheek and a birthmark of a fire on her other. "What did he do to me?!" Flames asked as her hair lit. But, it wasn't just her flaming red fire, but she had turned the ground to frost underneath her feet. "You...you fused with the ice." Tails said as she looked at her hands. "So now instead of just fire it's fire and ice? Cool!" Flames said. "Does that mean we have to change her name?" Knuckles asked. "I don't know. But if we decide to I think we should go with Icy Flame." Amy said. " _Or..._ Something a little more... extreme. Stormy!" Flames said.

"Cool. Get it?" Knuckles said. 'Stormy' put her fingertips on the ground as they turned to frost. "Whoa." the group said as she gave them a smirk. "Now black doesn't match me." Stormy said. "What else can you do?" Tails asked. Stormy's birthmarks glew as the wimd picked up. "Flames?" Tails asked as he waved his hand in front of her face. "Huh? Oh sorry. And by the way, it's Stormy. I'll show you what I can do." Stormy said as she cracked her knuckles. Stormy held her hands out as ice and flaming coal spikes came from the ground. "Cool." the group said. "Hehehe. This is nothing." Stormy said as she teleported into the air. The wind picked up as snow came down. Stormy balled her fist close to her chest as her fire birthmark glowed rwd and her ice birthmark glowed white. "Stormy?" Amy asked as she looked up. The wind started to pick up as the shower of snow turned into a storm. "Hey! Stormy! That's enough snow!" Sonic said. Stormy looked at the market as the wind bkew in that direction. "Get her down from there before she can't control her ice powers!" Sonic said. "Too late." Sticks said as she pointed to the white cloud of snow coming for the village. "You get in! I'll get her to snap out of it." Donic said as he ran at Stormy. Sonic touched her shoulder as her birthmarks stooped glowing and she snapped back to reality. "Huh? Oh my gosh! I'm sorry!" Stormy said as the wind stopped and she flew down.

Journal entry*

It's been some time since I wrote in this thing. The group wants me to stay inside the workshop until they can find a way to get rid of Stormy and turn me back into Flames. Since it won't be ling I thought I wouod make a memory of her:

Stormy weather

power: Fire, ice, teleportation, flight, etc.

skills: unknown

Power attacks: can cause a blizzard made of fire and ice, yet, this means that I won't have comtrol until I was reduce to physical contact.

weakness: loses control of powers when uses them too much

enemy: unknown.

:If only...

end of journal entry*

Stormy held her stomach as she grunted. "My head! Guys!" Stormy said as the ground turned to ice(no I mean ice not frost). "Fire! If ice calms down my fire powers then it will do the same to my ice!" Stormy said as her hands glowed and steamed. "It isn't working!" Stormy said. "Flames! I mean Stormy! What's wrong?" Sonic asked. "My ice powers. I can't control them!" Stormy said. "What about your fire powers?" Sonic asked. "Tried them!" Stormy snapped as the electricity went out. "Sonic! Why is another blizzard coming?" Tails asked. "Stormy can't control her powers. It's channeling her." Sonic said. Stormy slipped on ice as she hit her head on the ice(HARD). Stormy heard Sonic calling her name as the voice faded off and she passed out. The ice on the ground spread out and made Sonic trip and fall on the couch. "Stormy? Flames?" Sonic asked as he looked at the unconscious fusion. Sonic moved fhe lose hair to see she had a bruise on her forehead. "Tails! Get over hear!" Sonic said as he sat her on the couch.

Tails and Knuckles rammed the door as they looked at Stormy on the couch. "Why is it so _cold_ in here?" Tails asked. "She lost control of her powers when she was knocked out. She hasn't even flenched." Sonic ssid. Knuckles rubbed his fingers threw her hair to quickly move them away. "Cold cold cold!" Knuckles complained. "She's colder than the blizzard outside." Tails said. "How did a piece of ice take over her?" Amy asked. "It wasn't just the ice. Something else had to be using her. I have an idea to save her but we need Eggman's fusing device and Shadow." Tails said. Knuckles got outside and started digging until he hit something. "Found it!" Knuckles said as he held the device. "Okay. Get Shadow and then we need one last thing." Tails said as he went threw some scrap. "What is it faker?" Shadow asked. "Flames is hurt. Tails has an idea but we need you here." Sonic said. Shadow teleported beside Stormy as he felt her cold fur. "Okay." Tails said as he got out a piece of ice.

"Now Amy. Drop the...oh, the DNA scanner pointing at us." Tails said. The bolt of electricity hit Shadow, Tails, Amy, Sonic, Knuckles, and Sticks as it smoked up and a figure stood up. "Really? You made a clone?" Sonic asked. "No. I made a sister." Tails said as the smoke cleared up. She had icy white hair, grey fur, a black fox tail, spikes on her knuckles, purple blackish eyes, red highlights, and her lips were glittery and icy. "Um...hey?" she said. "Hey." Amy said. "Who's that?" she asked pointing to Stormy. "Flames, your sister. She's hurt really badly. Do you think you can help?" Tails asked. "M-my sister?" she asked. "Long story. Can you help her?" Shadow asked. "Yeah, yeah." she said as she made and irb of ice. The room got warmer as the wind stopped. "There!" she said as the blizzard was over. "She's... warming up." Shadow said as he felt her fur. "I could since a powerful energy she couldn't control. Her ice powers? I had to take them." she said as the group hugged her(of course not Shadow). Flames eyes fluttered ooen as she saw her little sister. "Who is that?" Flames asked. "Flames...this is your... little sister." Tails said as Flames eyes bolted open. "N-no. I don't even have parents. How do I have a little sister?" Flames asked. "This." Amy saud as she held the DNA scanner. "Hey." her little sister said as she waved. "Hey...um..." Flames said. "Yeah what is my name?" she asked. "You choose." Sonic said. "Piper." she said. "It's beautiful." Flames said as Piper smiled. "Thanks big sis." Piper said. "Just call me Flames." Flames said. "Aw!" Amy said as she hugged the two.

"So how did you know?" Flames asked Tails as they were outside. "Know what?" Tails asked. "I wanted a little sister?" Flames asked. "Amy told me aboit you looking at the kids playing outside your house." Tails said. "So what powers does she have?" Flames asked. "Soeed, flight, strength, and ice." Tails said. "Cool. Fire and ice." Flames said.

(Another happy ending for Flames and now she has a little sister! But can her little sister and the Sonic team save Flames from Devil's fire deep in her? Found out in the next book.)


End file.
